moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Great War of the Plains
Long ago, and I mean a really long time ago, an epic battle occurred between 2 opposing forces; the good and the evil. At the head of the assault was Corrupt X, the demon leader, and the opposing force, the USArmy, with Salmon at its lead. The forces met on occasion, each preparing for imminent war. Spies were sent to each opposing union, gathering intel on the enemy. The USArmy developed a powerful force, of muskets and turrets, but the spies had told tales of evil hackers on the enemy team. Salmon sent a small patrol around the edge of the map, to search for enemy activity. He put a trusted friend, turborocket, as a leader. No one but turborocket returned, shaken and wounded. He uttered "They're coming," and Salmon immediately ordered a frontal attack. He would lead his troops onto the battle field to battle the enemy while their forces were elsewhere. So the army marched on, muskets, bows, and weapons ready for the bloodshed to come. Salmon ordered a fourth of his army to attack from the North, a fourth from the South, a fourth from the West and the final fourth, his, from the East. So they departed, and quickly began taking position. Salmon pinged the map, signaling to attack, and his forces rushed the base with quickness, only to find nobody inside. Corrupt X's army had prepared, and attacked from behind! Salmon pinged the map 3 times, an S.O.S, and his troops came to the aid. Corrupt X's army was strong, but Salmon knew he was a match for him. The forces began to battle, heavy melee on the front lines, and supporting fire behind. It was 2 waves of death, and many died as the war waged on. Salmon ordered his archers to flank them, and they departed quickly. Salmon took up a musket of gold and aided his troops best he could until the support aided from behind. Corrupt X quickly killed many men in his onslaught. Salmon was filled with rage, and targeted Corrupt X, attempting to stop him. Corrupt X boosted to Salmon and hit him twice but Salmon healed quickly. Soon a second wave of arrows and bullets came hurling across the battlefield, startling Corrupt X for a moment, and at that moment, Salmon dealt the 3 hits that ended the war. Corrupt X's allies fled, departing in every direction, and his clan was destroyed. Salmon had won the Great War of the Plains, freeing the land of Corrupt X's spell, and gaining peaceful dominance over the server. All who now dared to attack him fell to ruin. His closest ally, turborocket, lay dying after the battle. His last words; "i gtg man bye" The memorial: A memorial was created that day by the survivors of the war, consisting of 7 parts: 1 wood wall, 1 stone wall, 1 spike, 1 windmill, 1 faster windmill, 1 stone mine, and 1 pit trap. The memorial represented the 7 soldiers who lost their lives on the field, and under a new union, peace on the server. It brought remembrance of that day, when evil died, and good prevailed. But his battle wages on; he battles demons and hackers, with Superior military power. He slays his foes with his musket made of gold, and his army made of iron. Current conflicts: Legends say Corrupt X had a spawn pad, Salmon must re-assemble his militia, to find his new lair. The battle of the rivers, taking control of the water would be a table turning asset to have in the war. Recruitment on wiki is assembled, my message wall for details. Want to join the battle? Go to my message wall and comment that you want to join the USArmy, or comment it below. 'Benefits: ' Professional player teams, the events listed actually occurred with slight dramatization.